waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: the RA Command company
Mobile Control and Logistics The Command Company covered every function that wasn't slicing, stabbing or shooting. This included communications, supplies, combat engineering, force control and reconnaissance. A full 10-platoon company, the command worked out a little differently. Command: The "command platoon" was usually distributed, with half the number from the Academy of Royal Arms. These were clerks who logged everything, acted as paymasters, translated or found translators when necessary, and acted as analysts. Reconnaissance: This was the shadowy Sergeants-at-Arms attachment, under direct command of the Brigadier – but with reporting up the SA chain when called for. The SA were to be employed primarily as reconnaissance and tactical intelligence, but they could also be employed as unconventional warfare, well behind enemy lines and right in their tent if necessary. They could be used as commandos, though that was frowned on: too risky. Finally, they were not to be used as foot soldiers... but often were. The SA were exceptional at sneaking around, but they had an absolutely savage reputation in battlefield combat. Combat Engineering: This was the group that could create structures from scratch, including means for conducting a siege if the situation wasn't appropriate for blowing down the front door (or if they ran out of cannon balls). Combat engineers could erect or demolish a bridge, dig a well or build a dam. Medical: There was a heavy platoon of medical officers, 30-strong, and these trauma surgeons were magically trained. The survival rate with their presence was as magical as one might think – and they were known as The Angels on the battlefield. Critically, the Angels didn't discriminate on the battlefield, either. If they found enemy soldiers who were still alive, they stabilized them as well. Logistics: A full 6-platoons were dedicated to supply and resupply, including making speed runs for replenishment. The logistics platoons had repair and fabrication capacity, including the ability to cast and load ammunition cartridges. Importantly, the logistics also included feeding the troops. When they could purchase foodstuffs on the road, the meals took on a local flavor. The Command Company Equipment list The Command Company ran heavy with the wagons, carrying enough supplies to start a small town. Command Platoon * 21 soldiers + 6 wagon crew (27 total). The 21 included the Major + Captain overseeing the non-battalion companies, as well as the Brigadier + Colonel who had overall command of the Regiment. * 12 horses. Horses were doubled for travel, but usually detached a ridden individually once they were on-station. * 3 wagons. Reconnaissance Platoon * 21 soldiers + 6 wagon crew (27 total) * 12 horses. Horses were doubled for travel, but usually detached a ridden individually once they were on-station. * 3 wagons. Combat Engineering Platoon * 21 soldiers + 8 wagon crew (29 total) * 8 horses. * 4 wagons. Medical Platoon * 30 soldiers + 6 wagon crew (36 total) * 6 horses. * 3 wagons. Logistics Platoons (x6) * 126+3 logistics soldiers, including command + 36 Wagon Crew (165 total troop) * 18 wagons * 36 horses Command Company Total Equipment list * 284 total troop * 74 horses * 31 wagons Category:Hall of Records Category:1377